dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Broflovski vs Bart Simpson
Kyle Broflovski vs Bart Simpson is an episode of DBX, featuring Kyle Broflovski from South Park and Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. Description Comedy Central vs Fox!, Two kids of Cartoons of Adults with opposite personalities and a Superhero Alter-Ego. Who can win? Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight (Minecraftfan300) ((Location = South Park)) We Start off the pre-fight by seeing Kyle walking to the park. It was Friday and well he thought it’d be a good time to hang out with his friends. So he walked into the park and pulled a butterfinger from his backpack. He had saved this for a time Where he was hungry since his lunch was about 15 minutes. So he pulled out the butterfinger and unwraps the wrapper. The delicious smell attracted the attention of a well know prankster boy we all know as Bart Simpson. Kyle was about to eat it when Bart walked to him. Bart: Hey kid I see you have a butterfinger I think that belongs to me! *Reaches Out Hand to grab Kyle’s Butterfinger* Kyle: *Slaps Bart’s Hand away* 'Hell no man I bought this! Bart: Well I guess I’ll force it from you! '*Pulls out slingshot and aims at Kyle’s head* Kyle: AHHH!! *Leaps At Bart Simpson* FIGHT!! Fight! (Skyblazero) Kyle tried to hit Bart but Bart used his Slingshot and hits right into Kyler's eye making he falls in pain. Kyle suddenly recovers and he angered decided make a Dropkick kicking Bart into a wall. Suddenly, both runs at eachother, starting a Fist-Fight punching eachother many times until Kyle headbutts Bart a few meters away but Bart recovers and pulled out his Skateboard smacking Kyle with it. Bart suddenly tried to punch Kyle who blocked the punch with his Hand and Punched Bart's face and he then kicks Bart into the ground. Bart gets up and he suddenly punches Kyle in the face and UpperCuts him in the face and slammed him in the ground, but Kyle punched Bart's face and kicked Bart into a three. Bart then decide throw a Cherry Bomb at Kyle making an Explosion sending Kyle to the ground. Kyle gets up just to get a kick of Bart in the gut and started slamming Kyle into the ground until Kyle punched Bart's face 2 times and kicked Bart into the ground. Bart gets up and he punched Kyle's face and kicked him into the stomach. Bart then pull out his Slingshot aiming at Kyle's face as Kyle get scared. Bart: It's better you stay down man! Kyle: Hell no man! Bart shoot Rocks at Kyle who is dodging them, but the Last hits Kyle in the eye making Kyle yelled but he recovered and angered kicked Bart in aside and he then headbutts Bart into a wall. Bart then decide throw 3 Cherry Bombs at Kyle who tried to run away but a Explosion appears hitting Kyle, sending him flying away until he landed into the ground. Kyle gets up but Bart used his Astral Form grabbing Kyle by the shoulders and pushing him into a wall. Bart then threw a flurry of Punches at Kyle's face until he slammed Kyle into the ground. Kyle gets up punching Bart's face 4 times and then he headbutts Bart and he do a Dropkick at Bart sending him into a wall. Bart then use his Skateboard smacking Kyle's face just to make Kyle angered tried to hit Bart who is blocking Kyle's punches with the Skateboard and he used a Stop-Watch freezing the Time throwing Cherry Bombs at Kyle sending Kyle into a wall. Kyle suddenly decide run at Bart punching Bart's face and kicking Bart into the ground and he then becomes into The Human Kite as Bart becomes into Bartman. Bartman vs The Human Kite! (Skyblazero) The Human Kite shoots lasers at Bartman who is dodging. Then both start punching eachother until Bartman kicked The Human Kite in aside and he use a Grappling Hook at The Human Kite's stomach and punched him into the ground. The Human Kite gets up just to get kicked by Bartman away and Bartman threw a Cherry Bomb at him sending him into a wall. The Human Kite recovers and runs at Bartman lifting him by the shoulders and throwing Bartman into the ground, then The Human Kite decides lift Bartman by the Shirt Punching him in the face and throwing him into a wall. Bartman then decides to use his Slingshot shooting at The Human Kite's eye making he was yelling in Pain and Bartman runs at Bartman kicking him into a wall slamming him into the ground but The Human Kite punched Bartman into aside. Then Bartman runs at The Human Kite but he becomes into the King of Elfs. Bartman vs King Of Elf’s! (Skyblazero) King of Elfs was beating Bartman with his Club many times until Bartman use his Skateboard starting a Duel of Weapons until Bartman smacked the King of Elfs aside and threw Cherry Bombs at him sending him to a wall. Bartman tried throw more Cherry Bombs but he hasn't more. Bartman: Oh boy.... King of Elfs then decide use a Mana Potion using all to get the attack Nagasaki making a Earthquake sends Bartman in the ground and King of Elfs lift him by the hair punching him into the ground. Then King of Elfs pull out a Chainsaw slashing through Bartman's body killing him in a bloody mess. K.O! Aftermath Kyle walks away seeing Stan, Kenny and Cartman telling them about the fight. Results Winner: Kyle Broflovski Trivia * This is a collab between Skyblazero and Minecraftfan300 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid vs Kid themed DBX Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Skyblazero Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights